Un nuevo comienzo
by HikariHyuga01
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son engañados por sus parejas, entre ellos dos se apoyan para salir adelante,¿podrá ocurrir algo mas?
1. Chapter1:Engaño

Un nuevo comienzo

 **Capitulo 1- Engaño**

En la aldea de Konoha, ya había pasado tiempo desde el ataque de Outsutsuki, y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga habían tenido dos hermosos niños, Uzumaki-Hyuga Boruto y Uzumaki-Hyuga Himawari; el niño tiene aproximadamente 14 años y la niña 11.

Como Naruto era el Hokage, estaba casi todo el día en el despacho, y su esposa ya se estaba hartando de eso, sabe que hace su mejor esfuerzo pero ya tolero suficiente de ver a sus hijos tristes y solitarios. Un día fue a su despacho y lo había encontrado platicando con Sakura, lo cual fue sospechoso ya que ella debería estar en el Hospital en su turno. Así que una noche, todos estaban dormidos y Naruto apenas llegaba a su casa.

-Tadaima(Ya regresé)- Dijo el rubio al llegar a su casa sin saber que estaba su esposa ahí.

-Con que tardaste mas de lo normal en la oficina, ¿no, Naruto?- dijo Hinata, tomando por sorpresa a Naruto que no noto su presencia y casi imperceptiblemente un sudor resbalo por su sien.

-Lo siento Hinata, solo tenia unos papeleos atrasados, nada de que preocuparse- dijo él casi nerviosamente.

Hinata, sabiendo que una persona miente, supo que su esposo lo hacia, pero fingió creyéndole para que no sospechara.

-Ok, solo te estaba esperando, como se hacia tarde me había preocupado un poco- mintió la peliazul.

El rubio mayor asintió y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse mientras su esposa se quedaba un momento para luego seguir.

- _Descubrire lo que me ocultas, Naruto –_ pensó ella antes de retirarse.

=AL DIA SIGUIENTE=

Hinata había pensado un poco las cosas y decidio volver al servicio shinobi, eran la 1:00 p.m. cuando se dirigía al despacho de su marido, estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta cuando un ruido la alertó, asi que rápidamente activo su byakugan y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

 _-No,no puede estar pasando-_ se decía ella en su mente impactada con la imagen enfrente.

Ella veía a Naruto y Sakura besarse desesperadamente si ningún tacto de vergüenza y cuando iban a dar el siguiente paso ella desactivo el byakugan y estaba por huir pero algo la retuvo.

 _-NO, ya no soy una niña , debo enfrentar mis problemas -_ se dijo para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla fuertemente.

-¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito la peliazul enfente de ellos y al verla se separaron inmediantamente, sin saber lo que ocurriría después.

 _CONTINUARA…._


	2. Chapter2: Divorcio

**Capitulo 2- Divorcio**

Después de que Hinata entrara, Naruto se acerca a ella.

-Cariño, ¿de que hablas?- dijo él tratando inútilmente de ocultar lo obvio.

 _ **Pov. Hinata**_

Es enserio, no puedo creer lo que me dice, me mintió, me engaño y ahora quiere ocultar lo que yo acabo de ver, ha de creer que sigo siendo esa niña que se creería todo lo que le dicen, pero ESO YA NO VA A PASAR, ahora si me enfrentare a lo que venga.

-No te hagas el inocente Naruto, yo antes de entrar había escuchado algo y active mi byakugan, ASI QUE YA NO LO OCULTES PORQUE ACABE DE VER QUE ME ENGAÑABAS CON ELLA – dije al ultimo señalando a Sakura, mi supuesta mejor amiga, ya que ella me alentó a poder estar a lado de Naruto.

 **Fin Pov. Hinata**

 **Pov. Naruto**

-Hi-Hinata, y-yo…- No sabia que decir , al inicio lo tome como un juego ya que sabia que ella nunca sospecharía de mi nunca, pero ahora la tengo en frente y no se que decir.

- _Fuiste un tonto, mocoso; ella ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo cuando hablabas con esa niña pelirosa sobre su relación, yo la sentí pero no te dije nada. –_ dijo Kurama en mi mente

- _Kurama POPQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA!-_ dije algo enojado por no avisarme.

- _PORQUE ELLA YA TENIA QUE SABERLO, ELLA NO SE MERECE LO QUE LE HACES MIENTRAS ESTABAS AQUÍ-_ dijo Kurama gritándome, lo que me sorprendió ya que el nada mas se preocupaba por él mismo.

-¿ _Por que te importa tanto?-_ le dijo sombrío porque me sentía algo traicionado.

- _Ella te había aceptado aún sabiendo que yo estoy dentro de ti, lo cual significa que también me aceptó y con el tiempo le tome cariño, una persona como ella no merece esto.-_ yo estaba sin palabras cuando Kurama se expreso así de ella.

 **Fin Pov. Naruto**

-No tienes que decir nada Naruto, pero esto lo sabra Sasuke-kun porque también él sufrió mucho y le ahorrare que se entere de la peor manera como lo hice yo- dijo Hinata al momento de darse vuelta pero una voz la detuvo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE A SASUKE-KUN- gritó la pelirosa al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Me ahorrarías muchas molestias Haruno, el que no interfieras con esto, porque si no lo sabias Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos una relación…estrecha, así que lo considero como apenas un amigo y yo apoyo a mis amigos- dijo la Hyuga distante para luego salir de ahí en una explosión de humo.

=EN EL BOSQUE QUE KONOHA=

Estaba Hinata caminando hacia una cascada donde entrenaba de niña y cuando llega, ve a una figura masculina y cuando se acerca ve que es Sasuke Uchiha sentado hundido en sus pensamientos. Llega a su lado y se sienta con él, hubo unos minutos de silencio cuando ella hablo.

-¿lo sabías?- preguntó ella al pelinegro y él solo asiente sabiendo a lo que se refería y Hinata empezó a llorar.

Sasuke se había enterado cuando había llegado a la oficina del Hokage y los encontró en pleno movimiento y el se retiro rápido antes de que lo notaran. Hace unos momentos cuando vio a Hinata ir hacia la Torre la siguió y ahí presencio toda la escena y se conmovió un poco al ver como ella lo apoyaba sin importar lo que había pasado hace años como criminal.

Hinata lloró un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida y Sasuke la puso recargada en un árbol para luego irse.

=AL DIA SIGUIENTE=

Hinata se despertó y al principio estaba desorientada pero luego recordó todo lo que paso y se alarmó un poco porque no había regresado a su casa. Hací que se levantó y se retiro.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que todo estaba igual a como lo dejó y supuso que el rubio no llegó. Se puso a preparar el desayuno y vio como sus hijos bajaban a almorzar.

-Buenos días, oka-chan- dijo Boruto y Himawari al entrar al comedor. Hinata les dedico una sonrisa para que no sospecharan de su estado y les respondió el saludo, pero Boruto notó algo diferente en su madre y era que se veía un poco mas pálida de lo normal pero luego se dijo que después lo comentaría con ella.

Todos comieron en silencio hasta que Himawari hablo.

-Oka-chan, ¿Cuándo regresara otou-chan?- dijo la pequeña peliazul y Hinata se puso tensa por un pequeño momento pero luego le sonrió lo que mas podía y le contesto.

\- Supongo que tubo que hacer trabajo de más y se ha de ver quedado dormido en la oficina- dijo ella y Himawari estuvo satisfecha con eso pero Boruto noto en su madre que su cuerpo temblaba un poco y se dedico a verla.

Luego del almuerzo Himawari se fue a la academia y Boruto se quedo porque el entrenaba con su equipo mas tarde y tomando su oportunidad se dirigió a su madre.

-Oka-san, ¿Por qué te incomoda hablar del viejo?- dijo Boruto pero lo que el no sabia era que su mama se debatía en un duelo mental.

 _-No se si deba decírselo, pero se que algún día se enterará tarde o temprano de la peor manera, supongo que no tengo otra opción-_ pensó ella para dirigirse a Boruto con una cara seria.

-Boruto, lo que te voy a decir será complicado y la decisión que tome será por el bien de la familia- dijo seria y Boruto al verla también se puso serio sin imaginar lo que vendría.


	3. Chapter3:Debate familiar y la invocacion

**Capitulo 3- Debate familiar y una nueva invovocación**

-¿De que se trata, oka-san?- dijo Boruto sabiendo que seria muy serio lo que diría su madre.

\- Lo que pasa Boruto es que tu padre ya no es como antes o nunca fue como yo creía que era, yo pensaba instalarme de nuevo en el servicio de kunoichi e iba a la oficina de tu padre y cuando llegué, yo…snif… lo encontré con Sakura b-besándose- dijo Hinata llorando por la traición del que era su esposo.

Boruto no se esperaba para nada lo que le dijo y tenia emociones confusas, estaba confundido pero mas que nada estaba furioso porque a diferencia de el que consideraba "viejo", a su madre le tenia un enorme respeto por la forma en que los cuida y su forma de ser y se juró a si mismo que quien le hiciera daño a su madre se las vería con él.

En ese momento, se escucho que la puerta principal se habría y entraba a la sala del que estaban hablando, Uzumaki Naruto. Cuando él entro, vio a Hinata mirándolo con ojos lagrimosos como si apenas acababa de llorar e iba a dar un paso más cuando de repente Boruto le lanza un puñetazo sacándolo de la casa. Él apenas se estaba parando cuando logra esquivar un rasengan del que era su hijo.

-BORUTO PARA!- le dijo Hinata poniéndose en frente de Boruto, él se quedo ahí parado. Naruto estaba impactado por todo lo que pasó.

-¿Q-Que te pasa Boruto?- preguntó Naruto aún confundido después de lo que pasó.

-NO ME HABLES VIEJO ESTUPIDO, JAMAS TE PERDONARE DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A OKA-SAN- Boruto iba a lanzarse de nuevo cuando siente un peso en su hombro y ve a su mama negando la cabeza. Él se sorprende al principio pero decidió obedecerle y quedarse ahí.

-Boruto, ve a tu cuarto por tus cosas y las de HImawari- dijo Hinata en tono serio y Boruto en seguida entendió y entró a la casa. Naruto se dirigió hacia Hinata.

-Dame una explicación sobre esto- dijo autoritario mirándola serio. Hinata mostraba en su mirada como diciendo "¿para qué?".

-Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, me iré a casa de otou-san y regresaré mañana para los papeles del divorcio que solicité antes de venir aquí- dijo aislante Hinata y Naruto estaba sorprendido y una duda corrió por su mente.

-Himawari, e-ella ¿l-lo sabe?- dijo Naruto esperando expectante la respuesta.

-No, aún no pero algún día ella tiene que saber lo que su "padre" hizo- dijo y se iba a ir pero una pequeña explosión de humo apareció y al disiparse se vio a al zorro de las 9 colas que llegaba a la altura del pecho de una persona.

Ambas personas quienes se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron al verlo porque no sabían que podía salir sin la autorización de naruto.

-Bueno como la "linda parejita" se va separar; necesito mostrarte algo, Hinata- menciono el zorro y Hinata asintió dando a entender que lo escuchaba, luego de eso apareció un pergamino enfrente de Hinata (obvio que en el piso) y ella lo recogio y vio que decía tenia escrito "contrato" sobre ella y luego miro confundida y expectante al zorro.

-Esto es un contrato de invocación, fue hecho por Rikudo-sennin tiempo después de que nos creara- dijo Kurama mientras recordaba el día en que se los dio.

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

 _Se veía un gran salón y en ella se veían, reunidos en círculo, a 9 criaturas y enfrente de cada una había un pergamino con la palabra "contrato" escrito en ella. En medio de esas criaturas se veía a un hombre, era Rikudo-sennin._

 _-Con ese pergamino que tienen en frente, podrán hacer que alguien de su confianza y respeto pueda invocarlos sin necesidad de sellos o chakra, solo pueden invocarlos cuando los llamen, ustedes se encargaran para que esa persona se haga digna de ser su invocador- dijo el sabio mientras todos lo aceptaban y los pergaminos desaparecían en una pequeña explosión de humo._

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!_

-Al principio se lo iba a dar a Naruto, pero como era mi jinchuriki ya podía controlar mi forma de zorro ya no había necesidad de invocarme, pero suerte que no se lo di al enterarme de su aventura con la Haruno, lo cual fue bastante molesto- dijo el zorro con fastidio pero Hinata lo interrumpe.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo, Kurama-san?- dijo ella confundida de la elección del zorro de 9 colas.

-Hinata, habias aceptado que yo estaba dentro de Naruto y eso significa que aceptaste al "zorro demonio" lo cual casi nadie había hecho, a parte tienes un corazón puro y bondadoso lo cual te hace ser digna de ser mi invocadora.- dijo el zorro con simpatía hacia la chica.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia como expresarlo y Kurama mecionó.

-Ya puedes firmar el contrato ahora mismo si quieres hacerlo, es tu decisión- después de decir eso, Hinata acepto y procedio al firmarlo con su sangre y se siente como "honrada" al ver que no habría otra firma a parte de la suya en ese pergamino, después de firmarla agregando sus huellas el pergamino desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo.

-Bueno es mejor que me retire porque ya viene el pequeño mocoso- luego Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO**

 **Lamento informarles que no continuaré con esta historia en Fanfiction, pero lo continuaré en Wattpad.**

 **El nombre de mi usuario en Wattpad es:** **Hikari_Hyuga**

 **El titulo es el mismo pero espero me perdonen por no continuarla aquí pero espero me puedan seguirme en Wattpad.**

 **Arigatou, por entender**

 **Atte: Hinatahyuga1234**


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE 2

**AVISO**

 **Alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión hací que seguiré la historia en Wattpad pero también aquí espero les siga gustando**

 **Atte: Hinatahyuga1234**


	6. Chapter 6: SOLO

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo.**

* * *

Despues de que Kurama se fuera, apareció Boruto con dos pergaminos grandes, ya que al tener (desgraciadamente) sangre Uzumaki, tenía conocimientos de sellos de almacenamiento.

-Oka-san ya tengo todo listo- dijo el pelirubio menor ignorando completamente a su padre.

-Esta bien, vamos a la mansión de tu abuelo- dijo Hinata al momento de retirarse dejando a Naruto solo en esa casa.

 **Pov. Naruto**

Porque siento esto, fue hace mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, desde antes de formar el equipo 7, acaso esto es... _soledad._ NO! no puede ser! acaso si sentía realmente algo po Hinata? Solo me había casado con ella porque Sakura ya tenía a Sasuke y quería darle una oportunidad a Hinata! Ahhhh! Esto es estresante, ya ni siquiera se lo que siento, soy un tonto.

- _Jajaja, al fin te das cuenta mocoso-_ escuche una voz en mi mente y resultó ser Kurama, así que iba a tener una pequeña charla de lo ocurrido con Hinata.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya estaba frente a él, acostado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Kurama, por que no me dijiste nada de ese pergamino?- le pregunté esperando su respuesta.

-Y por que tenia que decirte, no era mi obligación- lo dijo como si fuera poca cosa, eso me saco de mis casillas y le grité.

-PORQUE SOY TU JINCHURIKI- estaba muy cabreado así que no pude decir otra cosa.

-PARA QUE SEPAS, MOCOSO! EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE DECISISTE EL SELLO, YA NO ERAS MI JINCHURIKI, ASÍ QUE PUEDO SALIR CUANDO QUIERA- cuando lo dijo me impactó, pero lo siguiente me dejó paralizado.

-ES MAS, VOY A IRME PARA NO ESTAR SOPORTANDO TUS BERRINCHES DE VÍCTIMA, CUANDO LA CULPA DE ESTA SITUACIÓN FRUISTE **TU** -

 **Fin Pov. Naruto**

Despues de que Kurama dijera eso se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Cuando se disipó, no quedó rastros del zorro de las 9 colas.

-KURAMAAAA!- gritó Naruto para luego caer de rodillas en ese lugar vacío y solitario, terminó llorando ya que ahora sí estaba completamente **_SOLO._**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% LAMENTO QUE EL CAPI HAYA SIDO MUY CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE HARÉ MAS LARGOS LUEGO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pidiendo divorcios

**Lo que pasará en este capítulo será después de que** **Hinata** **descubriera a** **Naruto** **y** **Sakura.**  
 **Continuemos...**

=DESPUÉS DE QUE HINATA SE FUERA=  
Sakura y Naruto estaban impactados, no podían creer que el secreto que guardaron por mucho tiempo fuera descubierto, pero Naruto no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura.

 **Pov.** **Sakura**  
No puedo creerlo, como pude ser tan tonta para hacer esto, como le pude hacer esto a Sasuke-kun, debo arreglarlo a como dé lugar.  
 **Fin de** **Pov.** **Sakura**

Sakura estaba apunto de irse pero siente que alguien la toma del brazo para ser jalada y sentir algo en sus labios, estaba aún atontada pero luego forsejea para alejar al ojiazul de ella.

\- NARUTO, ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?- dijo la pelirosa sin poder creer que el rubio quiera seguir después de que se fuera Hinata.

-Pues retomando lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que Hinata llegara- lo dijo con tanta calma que cabreo a Sakura.

\- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ TENGO QUE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON SASUKE-KUN- después de decirlo, Sakura va corriendo a su casa para "arreglar" las cosas con su "amado" pelinegro.

Naruto se quedó impactado porque no creyó que al que consideraba su "amor" decida a Sasuke aún después del tiempo que pasaron juntos (demasiado juntos a decir verdad㈵0), pero luego retomó su papeleo para continuar con su trabajo.

=MIENTRAS TANTO=  
Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha dispuesta a ir a su casa para retomar su relación con cierto pelinegro. (perdona pero no sé dónde queda su casa).  
Al llegar nota que aún no había nadie y Sarada probablemente estaba en una misión con su equipo ya que se volvió chunnin a esa edad (esto lo invente yo, no sé si sea cierto).

Al caer la noche, Sakura nota que Sarada ya llego a la casa.

-Tadaima (Ya regresé)- menciona Sarada al entrar a su casa.

-Bienvenida, Sarada- dice la pelirosa un poco nerviosa ya que aún no había llegado Sasuke.

-Mama, ¿cuando llega papa?- a Sagrada le pareció extraño ya que su padre no suele llegar tarde.

-Tranquila cariño, no ha de tardar- Sakura estaba intentando ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa.

Pero luego se escucha la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse.

-Papa, bienvenido- Sarada es la primera en recibirlo con una sonrisa. Sasuke la mira para luego sonreírle de vuelta y le acaricia la cabeza con su mano.

Sarada cierra los ojos sabiendo que esa era la forma de que su padre le demuestra afecto.

-B-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun- Sakura también lo recibió, pero hubo un silencio muy tenso que pareció como si el tiempo pasara muy lentamente, incluso Sarada lo noto preguntándose ¿que estaba pasando?

Sasuke miro a Sakura con una mirada tan fria que hizo que ella recordara aquella época cuando el pelinegro era un vengador y se temió lo peor. Después de eso Sasuke paso por su lado y fue al comedor.

 **Pov.** **Sarada**  
No entiendo lo que pasa, ¿por que papa miro a mama así, con tanta...frialdad? Espero que esto se resuelva pronto.

Incluso la ignoró pasando de su lado.

Toda la cena estuvo en silencio con una tensión horrible. Ya no lo soportaba mas, decidí terminar rápido mi comida.

-Me retiro a mi cuarto, mama, papa- no espere respuesta y me fui caminando a mi habitación, a menos que...  
 **Fin** **Pov.** **Sarada**

Después de que Sarada se fuera hubo una tensión mucho mas grande que antes, pero fue rota por el mismísimo Sasuke.

-Mañana vendré con los papeles del divorcio para que los firmes- fue tan directo que Sakura se quedo en shock por unos momentos.

-S-Sasuke podemos arreglar esto, podemos iniciar otra vez, no hay que llegar tan drástico-lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera sido una broma.

-Esto es serio, Sakura. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón y mas sabiendo que lo hiciste con la persona a la que consideraba mi "hermano"- todo lo dijo mientras tenia esa mirada fría en su rostro.

-Sasuke, Naruto fue quien me obligo, ¡seguro Hinata fue la que te dijo que teníamos una aventura pero ella no quiere vernos juntos ELLA ES LA MENTI...!- pero fue callada porque Sasuke pego su puño a la mesa antes de que terminara la frase.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NADA DE ESO, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER- no sabia porque, pero le dio mucha rabia cuando Sakura estaba a punto de insultar a la Hyuga. -YO MISMO VÍ CUANDO TE REVOLCABAS CON ESE IMBÉCIL DE NARUTO!- ya no podían soportar los gritos.

-Papa...- se escucho un susurro y se quedaron quietos por un momento al notar que en la entrada de la cocina estaba Sarada mirándolos con unos ojos un poco vacíos mirando con decepción a Sakura.

-S-Sarada..- la pelirosa estaba impactada, su propia hija estaba ahí en frente y lo que mas le dolió fue ver esos ojos llenos de decepción.

-Lo escuchaste todo ¿no es así?- aunque su voz se escuchaba neutral, Sarada al conocerlo bien, nota que estaba preocupado por ella.

\- Si lo escuche todo...-Sakura se encuentra adolorida- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, papa-

-Hija...- Sakura la llamo

-¡No te atrevas a decirme "hija" de nuevo!- la miro con sus ojos llenos de furia con el sharingan de tres aspas activado pero se notaban un poco cristalinos-Usted no es mi madre-

-Recoge tus cosas Sarada- le mando Sasuke mientras ella asentía para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Pero ahora Sakura estaba paralizada al haberla escuchado _"Usted_ _no_ _es_ _mi_ _madre" "Usted no es mi madre" "Usted no es mi madre"_ esas palabras retumbaban en su mente pero fue sacada de ahí por el pelinegro.

\- Como dije antes, mañana vendré con los papeles de divorcio para que los firmes-

-Papa, ya estoy lista- Sarada bajo con una mochila en su espalda.

Sasuke asintió dando a entender que era hora de irse y se retiraron mientras Sakura observaba como se iban mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba por completo.

 **Pov.** **Sakura**  
Como pude permitir esto, mi familia perfecta ahora... ya no existe, estoy sola ahora: engañe a Sasuke, mi hi... Sarada me desprecia, Sasuke se ira de mi lado...NO, NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO, ARREGLARE ESTO NO IMPORTA LO QUE CUESTE!  
 **Fin** **Pov.** **Sakura**

=MIENTRAS CON SASUKE Y SARADA=

-Papa...- Sasuke se sorprendió al verla...-...duele-...llorando. Solo la abrazo transmitiéndole que el estaba a su lado y sin que se percatara la pequeña, Sasuke también derramo una lágrima, porque muy en el fondo...aun se sentía adolorido por el engaño de la que mañana será su "ex-esposa"

 **Realmente lamento la espera pero tenia cosas que hacer y poca inspiración, espero y aun continúen leyendo mi historia y les agradezco MUCHISISISISIMO el haberme esperado con tanta paciencia. HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Que es lo que siento?

**(Nta: Hinata trae el cabello como Boruto The Movie pero con la ropa de The Last)**

 **Pov Hinata**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de lo sucedido con Naruto. Cuando le explique a mi padre de la situación, tuve que hacer de todo para que no fuera a darle una paliza al que ahora es mi EX-esposo. Aun duele el tan solo pensarlo pero no iba a estar ignorando la situación, simplemente no podría vivir en una mentira.

Incluso cuando intente explicarle lo menos doloroso posible a Hima-chan. Me lastimo mucho el verla llorar perdidamente en mis brazos.

 **Flashback**  
 _Iba a ir por Himawari a la academia antes de que su "padre" lo hiciera, ya que no quería que se la llevara de mi lado. Estaba esperando a lado del árbol en donde siempre lo veía a El sentado en el columpio deprimido por la vida que llevaba y yo siempre lo miraba a la distancia...que tonta había sido en ese entonces._

 _Luego de un tiempo después, pude ver como algunos niños salían de la academia y entre ellos pude divisar a mi hija..._

 _-¡Himawari-chan~!- le grite lo mas fuerte que pude para que me escuchara y lo logre. Ella vino hacia mí para darme un abrazo._

 _\- Buenas tardes, oka-chan- el solo ver esa inocente sonrisa incluso me lastimaba un poco ya que como Boruto, no quería que ella siguiera con su vida sin saber la verdad...tener que vivir una mentira._

 _-Vamos a casa, Hima-chan- le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar, ya que quiero atesorar este momento ya que después de decirle aquello, no creo que nada podrá ser igual._

 _-Hai!- me respondió con aquella sonrisa tan similar a él, que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Llegamos a la mansión Hyuga, y cuando voltee hacia Himawari-chan pude ver su rostro de confusión._

 _-Oka-chan ¿que hacemos en la casa de mi abuelo?¿No íbamos a ir a nuestra casa?- Ya me temía que preguntara._

 _-Cariño, adentro te lo explico, si?- al ver como asentía con la cabeza, ignorante de lo que pasaba, sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba mas de lo que ya estaba, porque se acercaba el momento en el que tenia que decir la situación que se lleva en estos momentos._

 _Entramos a la mansión para luego dirigirnos a la sala, nos sentamos en los sillones que habían, ella se sentó al lado mío, y hubo un momento de silencio._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, oka-chan?- me tense un momento, sabia que aunque tuviera 11 años, seguía actuando como aquella niña tierna e inocente de siempre. Así que tendría que ser lo mas cuidadosa con este tema._

 _-M-Mira...cariño...- me quede callada un momento buscando las palabras que usaría para explicarlo lo mejor posible-t-tu padre y y-yo...tuvimos ciertos p-problemas...q-que ocasionaron que n-nos separáramos...-no sabia si seguir o no así que me quede callada por un momento, dejándole tiempo para asimilarlo._

 _-...p-pero lo resolverán, ¿verdad?- apenas la pude escuchar ya que lo susurró, pero también escuche su voz un poco entrecortada, lo cual me lastima porque sabe ella que no me refiero a ese tipo de separación._

 _-H-Himawari-chan, t-tu padre y y-yo y-ya no volveremos a estar j-juntos- las lagrimas se asomaban en mis ojos al ver como recorrían en las mejillas de mi hija esas lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, solo la abracé intentando brindarle el apoyo que necesita en esos momentos._

 _\- ¿Por que?... ¿¡QUE ACASO NO HICIMOS TODO PARA APOYARLO A ÉL!? ¿¡NO FUIMOS SUFICIENTE PARA QUE EL ESTUVIERA CON NOSOTROS!?¿¡DE QUE SIRVIÓ TODO ESTO!?¿¡PARA QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?- sus gritos desgarraban mi alma que ya no pude soportar, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro libremente, nadie de la servidumbre vino porque yo les dije que nos dejaran a solas sin importar lo que escucharan. Estuvimos por un tiempo asi abrazadas mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mi hija, realmente quisiera desear que esto fuera un sueño, pero se que no lo es, solo tengo que afrontar la realidad, esta realidad tan dolorosa._

 _Pude sentir como Himawari se calmaba y se separaba un poco de mi, lo que me llego a ver sus ojos rojos e inchados, seguramente igual a los míos._

 _-Oka-chan, ¿él ya no es mi padre, verdad?...¿solo es el Hokage para mi, verdad?- realmente me duele verla así pero debo apoyarla sin importar que._

 _Solo asentí ante su pregunta, no se lo que hacer ahora así que hable._

 _\- ¿Quieres descansar, cariño?- el hecho de todos los sentimiento que tiene se que ha de estar agotada y quiero que descanse para que pueda poder procesar mejor lo ocurrido._

 _Vi que ella asiente y la tome de la mano para llevarla a su respectiva habitación. Cuando llegamos la acomode en su futon, ya acomodada le di un beso en la frente para que descanse y vi como sus parpados caían cansados._

 **Fin Flashback**

Realmente creo que jamas podré olvidar ese día. Pero en este momento me estoy dirigiendo a la cascada, últimamente me estoy reuniendo con Sasuke-kun para darle apoyo aunque es un poco difícil por lo orgulloso que es pero se que esa es su personalidad y soy una de las pocas personas que sabe como se siente en realidad.

Iba caminando por el bosque, aproximándome a mi destino y al visualizarlo también pude ver a ese pelinegro de ojos azabache sentado en la orilla del lago que esta unida a la cascada, se que el también ya me sintió así que solo me senté a su lado. Estuvimos callados por un tiempo, hasta que me decidí hablar.

-¿Como se encuentra Sarada-chan?- sabe que me refiero al asunto de "ellos" ya que los hijos son los que reciben por así decirlo el golpe mas fuerte en estas situaciones.

-Ahora a estado entrenando mas que antes para distraerse pero aun le afecta ese tema- el hecho de recibir lo ultimo me entristece y también de una extraña manera me enfurece a la vez, me entristece por la actitud de Sarada-chan y me enfurece porque "ellos", a quienes ni quiero mencionar por nombres, son los causantes de esa actitud en ella.

-Estoy segura de que lo superara, no te preocupes- apoye mi mano en su hombro intentando darle apoyo. Realmente no lo quiero ver triste, así que le sonreí para demostrarle que todo va a estar bien, estos últimos días me he sentido bien a su lado, es el único que a podido comprenderme en todo este tiempo, pero también he sentido la necesidad de verlo feliz, hacerlo feliz, estar a su lado. No se que es lo que siento en este momento pero solo quiero disfrutar su compañía en este momento.

 **Fin Pov Hinata**

 **Pov Sasuke**

Cuando sentí el peso sobre mi hombro voltee a verla y note una sonrisa como diciendo que todo estará bien, pude ver como los reflejos del sol contra el agua la rodeaban, era como una ángel frente a mi y le regresa la sonrisa con una mía de medio lado, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver tierna...Alto ¿yo pensé eso?

Puede que ella me haya apoyado en todo este tiempo, fue una de las pocas personas que me aceptaron y nunca me ha jusgado por lo que hice en el pasado, también de cierta manera me recuerda a mi madre por la calidez que desborda sobre ella, aunque yo también me haya divorciado, ¿esta bien lo que siento? ¿si quiera se lo que siento?. Me dejo llevar y pongo mi mano derecha en su mejilla y la acaricio, puedo ver como sus ojos se abren sorprendidos pero luego los cierra para apoyarse en mi mano.

El verla así no me puedo contener, me acerco a ella mientras cierro los ojos, ella parece tan relaja, tranquila, ... _hermosa._ Solo en este momento me dejare llevar, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan de lo cerca que están nuestro rostros y ya no esperé mas...

... _la besé._

 *****************************************************************************************Bueno chicos, aquí el CAPI de hoy, alfiin hubo un beso creo que eso no se lo esperaban y con el comienzo de esto déjeme decirles que cuando acabe esta historia que aunque aun no tenga el desarrollo tengo el final así que creo que habrá segunda temporada para aquellos que apoyaron y leyeron esta historia. Así que besos y abrazos a mis seguidores.**

 **También quisiera que pasaran por mis demás historias y las apoyen.**

 **NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y AMEMOS EL SASUHINA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Relación

**Narradora**  
Se veían a dos personas besándose en frente de la cascada transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos en aquella acción.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron lentamente demostrando con la mirada lo que sentía cada uno.

-Me gustas, Hinata- el pelinegro confesó sus sentimientos por aquella chica de ojos color perla. Hinata se encontraba con muchas emociones en su interior, sabia ella que sentía algo por aquel hombre en frente suyo, y como que volvía su personalidad tímida del pasado, la cubrió un sonrojo que la hizo ver tierna para el azabache, aún estaba su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Se que aun puedes sentir algo por Naruto, pero créeme que tu, en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, fuiste la única en comprenderme y me apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba; solo... te pido una oportunidad y te demostrare que puedo llegar a ser el hombre que deseas- Hinata se enterneció por sus palabras y salen unas lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro, tomo valor y agarro con sus dos manos el rostro del ojinegro... -Ya eres el hombre que deseo- ...lo acerco a ella para darle un beso fugaz.

El se sorprendió por la acción de la mujer pero no se resistió y continuó con aquel beso que sellaría el destino de ambos. Se separaron mientras se dibujaba en sus rostros una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado -Supongo que eso te convierte en mi novia- Hinata sonrió dando entender que era cierto pero su cara cambia a una de preocupación mientras desviaba la mirada. -¿Que ocurre?- el pelinegro demuestra preocupación en sus palabras.

-Solo que... ¿como se lo explicaremos a los niños?¿se tomaran bien nuestra relación?-

-Ellos entenderán, son lo suficientemente grandes para comprender la situación-

-Pero ¿Sarada y Boruto...?- después del incidente de aquel hombre que atacó la aldea cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin; con la autorización de Sasuke, Boruto empezó a salir con Sarada y también la apoyo cuando fue el engaño de Naruto y Sakura.

-El hecho de estar juntos, ellos no se convertirán en hermanastros; seguirán con la misma relación que tienen hasta ahora, solo hay que explicarles la situación- al decir Sasuke esas palabras, tranquilizaron de cierta forma a Hinata por saber que los chicos podrían entender la situación.

Fueron caminando juntos hacia la mansión Hyuga que, por la hora que es, podrían estar los chicos en la casa. Por el camino, mucha gente los vio tomados de la mano y susurraban entre ellos.

*se ven tan lindos juntos*  
*después de todo lo que sufrieron se lo merecen*  
*son una linda pareja*

Todos los cumplidos, hacían que Hinata se sonrojara con su típica timidez, y a Sasuke le pareció divertido porque sonrió de medio lado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sasuke dejo pasar primero a Hinata como buen caballero que es y después entró él.

En la sala se veía a Boruto y Sarada hablando entre ellos hasta que notan la presencia de sus padres.

-¿Papá?¿que haces aquí?- Sarada sabía que Hinata se volvió mas cercana a Sasuke y el hecho de ver a su padre le producía sospechas, y Boruto estaba igual de confundido.

Ambos adultos se sentaron, Sasuke a la izquierda de la peliazul-Bueno, niños tenemos que contarles algo-Hinata tomó la iniciativa, les empezó a contar la relación que tienen Sasuke y ella; y también el como ellos, aunque fueran sus hijos, no serían hermanastros ya que Boruto conservaba el apellido de su padre y mantendrían ellos la misma relación que tienen hasta ahora. **(Me dio flojera escribir la explicación ;P)**

-¡Es genial'ttebasa!- sobresaltaron un poco a ambos adultos el hecho de que Boruto tomara muy a buenas la relación entre ellos.

-Dos personas encuentran la felicidad después de sufrir tanto, es tan~ romántico- Sarada también dio su opinión y les salio una gota a ambos por como se expresó.

-¿También le contaran a Hima-chan?- el hecho de que Boruto preguntara por eso le dio unos escalofríos a Hinata ya que su hija, a pesar del tiempo, seguía un poco afectada por el tema del "Hokage".

-Tendré que explicarle también a tu hermana, pero no se si pueda hacerlo sola- cuando terminó sintió un peso an su hombro y era la mano de Sasuke transmitiendo que estará con ella en todo momento.

Boruto exclamó -¡Nosotros también estaremos contigo, oka-chan!- y Sarada asintió demostrando que ella también estaría. Hinata sonrió feliz de saber que después de todo lo que pasó, no estaría sola.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
 **Aquí termina la primera parte del especial, espero su apoyo en este maratón, y tal vez halla peleas y nuevas aventuras.**  
 **Hasta luego**  
 **Y**  
 **AMEMOS EL SASUHINA!**


End file.
